It's All Downhill
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Tenth Doctor and Rose.... The Doctor and his companion attempt to help a small planet with big issues, but the repercussions lead to severe regrets.
1. Hot and Bothered

**It's All Downhill**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**.**

**A/N: **As always, a special thanks to Catharticone, who not only beta'd, but actually inspired this story. This was her idea.

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Hot and Bothered**

**.**

"Steamy, sticky mess - that's what this planet is," Rose pouted. She looked at the Doctor, who was suspiciously quiet. She watched him as he worked, noticing there wasn't a bead of perspiration to be found on his face, and poked him in the side before crossing her arms.

"Hmm?" the Time Lord replied as if he hadn't heard a word she'd groused.

"I thought we were supposed to be rescuin' somebody or somethin' or other. Not standing here wilting away on some sauna planet."

"We are. These people will have no water supply if I can't figure out how to disable the dam without blowing it apart, which is what they were planning to do before we arrived. With this bizarre drought occurring the suns are going to remove all the moisture from the crops in seven point three days. In twelve point five days the creeks are going to start drying up. Freeing the water from the dam slowly should bring enough water for the people and their crops to survive with time to spare until this odd dry spell is over with."

"Why can't they just move to the other side of the dam and live around the lake?" Rose asked wisely.

"The Grova Nostra."

"Who?"

"Actually, it's more like 'what'. They're a bit like the fire ants from Earth, only fifteen times larger and much more aggressive. They live and thrive around the lake. So these people and the Grova Nostra get along by each staying in their respective places and not disturbing one another."

"What's so bad about blowin' the dam? Havin' the Grova Nostras washin' through?" she asked.

"Well, there's that," he began sarcastically. "And I suppose if they have water they won't mind it coming all at once and pulling the crops out by the roots and drowning those plants that remain. Then there're the houses the wall of water will take down, but these folks would most likely be happy to rebuild. Of course, they won't have any food or shelter, but if by some miracle they did survive such a sudden watery onslaught and the Grova Nostra's attacking them-"

"All right," Rose interrupted. "Point taken. 'M sorry. It's just that I'm used to running for our lives an' savin' the day, not standing in a control room, meltin' in place. B'sides, you've been at this for almost two days now. Seems to me it'd be simpler just to make it rain instead."

"Rose, I dare say you're a bit tetchy with this heat." He looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the dam's main computer screen. "Your hair's not faring too well with the humidity, either," the Doctor remarked as he clicked on a few buttons.

"Oi! Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Suddenly the Time Lord seemed frozen in place for a moment before turning to stare at his companion. Rose instantly raised a hand to her hair, trying to tamp down the frizzy poof he'd implied she had.

"Rose! You're brilliant!" The Doctor suddenly grasped her in a tight hug.

"I am?" she asked, feeling quite smothered and even more sticky.

"Yes!" the Doctor practically yelled in her face as he leaned back enough to see her. "The dam isn't so much the problem as the prolonged shortage of rainfall!"

"Yeah, and?"

"And, we can fix the rain problem now and there'll be plenty of time later to fix the dam! You're way too clever, you are," he exclaimed, kissing her forehead quickly before releasing her and running out the door.

Rose stood there, her jaw slack as she looked at the exit. Closing her mouth, she shook her head then took off after the Doctor.

**-o-**

The village of Manucson sat on the side of a hill, though not high enough to withstand the wall of water that would pour through if the dam were blown. The hill itself extended for miles and miles, houses lined on either side as far as the eye could see. Small freshwater creeks ran along either side of the hill in the valleys, while the rest of the land was tilled and well maintained to grow their crops. Beyond that, there was the "Lake of the Gods" - the only source of drinkable and replenishing water for the people and their land, which was of course home to the Grova Nostra. The rest of the small planet was surrounded in sea water, the villagers the only human inhabitants.

When a shortage of rainfall occured, the dam was set to release water slowly from the lake and replenish the creeks which flow into the valleys. It was a gift from travelers to the planet many centuries ago. Its flow had not been changed for many a generation, and soon the people had taken its use for granted. They ignored the dam's need for general maintenance, which the vistors had specifically instructed them to do. When the residents faced the realization that no rain was forthcoming and the dam wasn't working properly, they tried to open it a bit more only to realize the mechanisms had seized, and they had no way to fix them. The visitors had built something far more sophisticated than this fairly undeveloped society could handle. And then the Doctor and the woman had arrived.

Around the houses were trails made by the people visiting one another and trading, and tropical-looking trees which, with good weather, normally bore abundant fruit and provided shelter over the homes to keep them cool. At present, however, the trees looked rather sad as they drooped from lack of moisture and barely produced a few fruits each. Rose looked at them with pity as she left the reservoir building, following the now excited Time Lord as he practically bounced toward the TARDIS.

Rose walked at a normal pace, a bit miffed at the Doctor and his sudden excitement. He had a plan, obviously, but still she felt a little left out as he ran ahead of her. Normally he would be running circles around her, explaining his ideas. Not this time.

But that was it, wasn't it? So much of his efforts had been wasted on trying to repair the dam's mechanisms, and the people who inhabited this small planet were already running out of time. The Doctor had to act fast or the very existence of these folks would vanish, just as the rain had.

**-o-**

**_To be continued..._**

**-o-**


	2. Helping Hands

**It's All Downhill**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter one..._**

Rose walked at a normal pace, a bit miffed at the Doctor and his sudden excitement. He had a plan, obviously, but still she felt a little left out as he ran ahead of her. Normally he would be running circles around her, explaining his ideas. Not this time.

But that was it, wasn't it? So much of his efforts had been wasted on trying to repair the dam's mechanisms, and the people who inhabited this small planet were already running out of time. The Doctor had to act fast or the very existence of these folks would vanish, just as the rain had.

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Helping Hands**

**.**

Rose continued to follow the Time Lord as he walked quickly toward the TARDIS. His stride was quick and long while hers was short, reflecting her weariness from the heat. She began walking faster, then slowed down with a sigh, thinking. She supposed it was the heat that was responsible for her sour disposition of late. That realization did not make her feel any better, but it did make her feel obliged to try to be more cordial toward the Doctor. Perhaps she could apologize later, after sitting in the coolness of the time ship for awhile. Maybe she could take a quick shower...

When the door to the TARDIS slammed closed as Rose approached her jaw dropped open, her arms went across her chest, and she stilled her steps. Deep down, Rose realized the Doctor was so preoccupied with his new plan to save the day that he was thinking of nothing else. But still her heart had clenched.

Pushing the doors open with a flourish, Rose glanced at the Doctor as he looked up, his face sheepishly reflecting the knowledge of what he'd just done.

"Sorry," he offered.

Rose nodded. "'S all right," she sighed. "Can I help with anythin'?"

"Not at the moment. Let me tell you about the action we'll take thanks to your brilliant thoughts..." he began, dashing around the console in preparation as he talked a mile a minute.

Rose smiled as she sat down and listened.

**-o-**

Rose hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep on the jump seat until she awoke, hearing someone knocking on the TARDIS doors. Confused for a moment, she watched as the Doctor's head popped up from below the grating beside the console.

"Have a good kip?" he asked as he pulled himself up.

"Seems like," Rose responded as she rubbed beneath her eyes.

When there were another few raps of knuckle against wood, she remembered why she'd awakened in the first place.

"Best see who's there." The Doctor grinned as he wiped his hands on a cloth then walked swiftly down the ramp.

As the door opened, Rose recognized the older man whose name she remembered as Efrim. He was one of the elders of the community who had persuaded the rest of the men to let the Time Lord try to work on the dam.

The Doctor stepped outside of the ship as Efrim began talking excitedly. Rose couldn't hear the old man's words clearly enough to understand what he was saying. When their conversation ended, the Doctor came back in and shook his head as he walked up the ramp.

"I've got to head back to town," he spoke as he approached her.

Rose stood immediately, all sleepiness vanishing. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"No, nothing like that. The men are congregating for an emergency meeting. Seems they'd rather go ahead and try blasting the dam than wait any longer for me to fix its mechanism." He shook his head in obvious exasperation. "This is why my people made sure advanced cultures didn't leave their technology behind when they visited less developed planets. Even with a basic explanation of the machinery, the people here weren't capable of understanding the dam controls. They should never have been expected to maintain the unit, and knowing how to repair it..." He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "The only option they can see is using their primitive explosives. They're meeting now to get a majority approval on the plan."

"But don't they know how dangerous it'd be if they try that?"

"Apparently not," he began, unrolling his shirt sleeves as he talked. "They're impatient, the lot of them. They don't realize that there is no way to blow apart only a little piece of the dam. If they try anything like that the structure will weaken and the whole thing will collapse."

"I think they're just scared. I mean, they don't know you like I do - haven't seen how good you are at savin' the day and all that. I could tell them about -"

"No, Rose. You can't."

"What? Of course I can! I've seen the miracles you pull off countless times. They just need to understand what you're capable of."

The Doctor urged her to sit back down on the jump seat as he joined her, holding her hand in his.

"Rose, you've seen this place - the way these people live. This is a patriarchal society. The men make the decisions, do the heavy labor, and the women cook and clean and help with the planting and harvesting of the crops. They live very simple lives, really. We can only interfere and influence so much, and trust me, if you stood up and made those men listen - which I have no doubt you would - you could possibly alter their history more significantly than I'm doing right now."

Rose rolled her eyes. "What you're tryin' to say is that the town's meetin' hall is 'men only' and I can't come, is that it?"

"Pretty much, yes," the Time Lord replied.

"S'pose I'll be out in the fields with the other women then, pickin' the weeds, yeah?"

"You could stay here, get caught up on your rest and be comfortable. You still look a bit tired."

Rose shook her head. "I think I'd be better off goin' out there. Maybe if I get my hands dirty I'll at least feel like I'm helpin' somehow."

The Doctor smiled approvingly. "You always help, Rose."

Together they stood and walked out of the TARDIS, the oppressive heat surrounding them instantly.

"Be careful," the Doctor said. "Don't let yourself get dehydrated."

"I won't. You be careful too, all right?" Rose spoke, a hand over her eyes to block the bright sun's rays as she watched the Time Lord turn and walk away from her.

"Always," he answered, waving his hand as he continued his forward trek.

Rose turned toward the houses, eager to help the women, and perhaps offer a few hints on speaking their minds as well.

**-o-**

**_To be continued..._**

**-o-**


	3. Just Trying To Help

**It's All Downhill**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter two..._**

__

The Doctor smiled approvingly. "You always help, Rose."

Together they stood and walked out of the TARDIS, the oppressive heat surrounding them instantly.

"Be careful," the Doctor said. "Don't let yourself get dehydrated."

"I won't. You be careful too, all right?" Rose spoke, a hand over her eyes to block the bright sun's rays as she watched the Time Lord turn and walk away from her.

"Always," he answered, waving his hand as he continued his forward trek.

Rose turned toward the houses, eager to help the women, and perhaps offer a few hints on speaking their minds as well.

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Just Trying To Help**

**.**

The Doctor took his place in front of the podium, standing before the very worried townsmen of Manucson. He greeted the men quickly then began explaining his ship and just a very few of her capabilities.

"If the TARDIS can produce enough cool air and electrically charged ions to infuse into the upper troposphere, the effect should be quite spectacular," he told the people proudly from his pedestal.

"If? Should be?" One of the men rose, standing tall amongst the rest. "That doesn't like the answer to our prayers to me, no matter how fancy your spaceship is," he continued. "What if it doesn't work? You've already been working on the dam's mechanics for two days now!"

Another man then stood. "If you actually do succeed in making it rain, how do you stop it once it's started? Too much would be as harmful as the drought we are experiencing now."

The Doctor held his hands out to quiet the murmuring crowd. When the two men sat back down he then began answering them. "I can modify the number of materials that are purged into the atmosphere to ensure only a day or two of soaking rains. It'll be easy to calculate how much for the limited kilometers of land to cover."

A third man stood, younger than most in the group. "And how long'll this plan take to put into action?"

"Two, three days tops," the Time Lord answered. "But," he continued amid the crowd's growing grumbles, "I _know_ I can do this."

Three men in the back row stood, nodding in agreement amongst themselves as the one in the middle began speaking.

"I know we can fix this, too! Nice and quick, even. We're blowin' a part of the dam!"

"No!" the Doctor quickly shouted. "You could take out all your homes and your crops. If you damage the dam even the slightest bit, the entire thing could collapse."

"We can blast out only a little bit without rippin' the whole thing wide open," the man argued.

"Any hole blown will weaken the entire dam structurally," the Time Lord retorted. "The building pressure of the water pushing on the dam as it moves through could quite possibly and very ultimately tear it all away, don't you understand?"

"I understand, all right," a different man in the crowd stood and spoke. "I understand that my crops are dying, the animals are suffering, and it's only a small matter of time before my people are suffering as well. We don't have days for you to play around and possibly figure out a solution, and we can't take the risk that you may fail because then we'll all be dead. So let 'em blow it! What've we got to lose?"

"Everything," the Doctor answered sadly as everyone quickly began vacating the small stone church.

The men truly believed _their_ plan would work.

**-o-**

The Time Lord squinted as he walked into the bright sunlight, his whole demeanor reflecting his failure to stop these people from ruining their entire way of life as they knew it, which was the least of their worries as far as he was concerned.

He'd stopped two men as they tried passing him quickly, begging them to at least wait until the women and children had been evacuated properly to the highest point of land beside the dam, but no one would listen to his words of wisdom, just as they'd ignored his previous warnings. The men claimed enough time had been wasted.

Many of the men rushed past him, obviously very well prepared to blast the dam long before the town meeting had occurred. They had all the equipment needed already in hand, ignoring the Time Lord as they jogged toward their target.

Hands in his pockets, the Doctor stepped toward the nearest houses, hoping to find anyone he could talk into saving themselves, but no one was there. He then walked to one side of the long hill, observing the women and children as they worked the fields, so innocent and so very unaware of what fate had in store for them. They were too far away to hear him yelling to save themselves.

He sighed deeply. Timelines were slipping into place quickly in his mind, showing him a version of what would happen, something that he'd hoped to thwart. But this was not his decision to make. It was ultimately their own destiny to choose, no matter how ill the decision. When he and Rose left, they would at least know that they had tried. They would leave this place and ...

Rose.

"Rose!" the Time Lord yelled, realizing she was down there amongst all the other innocents on the hill. "Rose!"

The Doctor called to his companion as he ran down and across the hill, then stopped suddenly to listen. He could hear her; Rose was calling to him urgently, no doubt alarmed by the distress in his voice once she'd heard him calling. He honed in his senses, following the sound of her voice until he could see her bouncing blonde locks moving toward him. The only thing that made him look away was the rumbling noise he heard. It sounded almost like an earthquake, and he turned toward the growing sound as the ground began trembling beneath him.

The Doctor stared in horror for only a moment at the wall of water heading toward him, turning quickly to look for his companion. He spoke only one other word before being washed away.

"Rose!"

**-o-**

**_To be continued..._**

**-o-**


	4. Swept Away

**It's All Downhill**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter three..._**

_"Rose!" the Time Lord yelled, realizing she was down there amongst all the other innocents on the hill. "Rose!"_

_The Doctor called to his companion as he ran down and across the hill, then stopped suddenly to listen. He could hear her; Rose was calling to him urgently, no doubt alarmed by the distress in his voice once she'd heard him calling. He honed in his senses, following the sound of her voice until he could see her bouncing blonde locks moving toward him. The only thing that made him look away was the rumbling noise he heard. It sounded almost like an earthquake, and he turned toward the growing sound as the ground began trembling beneath him._

_The Doctor stared in horror for only a moment at the wall of water heading toward him, turning quickly to look for his companion. He spoke only one other word before being washed away._

_"Rose!"_

**.**

**Chapter Four:  
Swept Away**

**.**

He felt ... Well, the Doctor couldn't quite think of the proper words to explain exactly how he felt at the moment. He'd obviously just awakened from some painful occurrence that rendered him unconscious, but his thoughts wouldn't focus beyond the pain in his head or the blindness and deafness which were doing their best to suffocate him. Thank goodness for having such a wonderful body as his, respiratory bypass included.

The Time Lord knew he had something very important to remember, but for the life of him, he had no idea what that was.

What he did know for certain was that he was wet. And cold, which was unusual for him. And cramped. Yes! He felt cramped like dirty linens shoved into a hamper.

Dirty. Dirt. The Doctor's tongue swept out for only a second to taste what was all around him. Wet, sticky, muddy dirt. Dirty dirt. Mud.

Mudslide!

Rose!

Every single second he couldn't remember suddenly began clicking back into place like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The dam. The villagers. And Rose, her blonde hair bouncing as she headed toward him.

Moving his arms seemed an impossible task at the moment, so the Doctor began wriggling his fingers, feeling them slip through the sludge little by little.

Like crawling up a ladder, he marched the digits outward and upward until finally he could sense their freedom not too far above his head. He pulled his hands back down toward him with much effort, trying to force himself upward with their downward push. It was ten times worse than swimming in quicksand, but finally broke the suction of his muddy prison, surfacing as he sucked in great gulps of air greedily.

The Time Lord stood after a while, finally able to pull free the rest of his body while using a nearby fallen tree for leverage. After raking off as much of the heavy mud from his body as possible with his hands, he began looking around.

Everything was covered in mud. Not one tree stood, the force of the water too strong for their roots to withstand. As far as his eyes could see, there was nothing but brown and gray mud-covered debris; even the sky looked gray now, compared to the lovely teal it had been before. No green grass, no blue flowers, and no Rose. In fact, he hadn't seen any form of life left yet.

He felt lost. Superior senses or not, there was no way to determine where he was or even where he'd been, for that matter. He felt panic rising within him and tamped it down.

Turning around, the Doctor looked for the hill that should still be visible, even though houses would no longer be along its slope. Finally he saw it and felt grounded somehow, now able to begin looking for Rose in the direction he'd last seen her.

**-o-**

Each step the Time Lord took was an effort as his feet sank into the wet ground. The mud enveloped his feet up to his ankles and created such suction that he was straining to remove them and keep going.

He walked toward the valley, now swollen with water and pieces of trees and homes and everything else which once stood tall, all the while calling for his missing companion. He would find Rose, refusing to believe she'd be lost to him because of those ignorant men.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, coughing slightly from the force he imposed on his vocal cords, still tasting the mud in his throat. "Rose!"

"Help me," a soft, low voice pleaded from behind, causing the Time Lord to spin around, caught unaware.

A small mound of muddied earth rocked slightly back and forth about eight feet away from him, and though the Doctor thought it impossible for Rose to have traveled that far before the onslaught, he also had no idea how long he'd been beneath the mud, unconscious. If she'd somehow managed to free herself, if she'd done so and then gone looking for him, perhaps ...

With renewed effort, the Doctor slogged through mud and debris, picking himself up many times when he fell but never stopping his forward momentum. He wouldn't until he'd found her.

"Rose!" he cried, pulling at the living mud pile until it was free, landing beside him as they both fell backwards into the muck.

Drawing desperate gasps of air, the figure he'd thought was his companion suddenly wiped his face, revealing not Rose, but Efrim. The Doctor helped him to sit up.

As the old man's eyes began to focus and his breathing calmed down, recognition struck him like a slap in the face. "Doctor! You survived!"

He nodded, wiping away much of the mud from Efrim's head and shoulders. "As did you. Let's hope we're not the only ones," the Time Lord replied somberly.

**-o-**

**_To be continued..._**

**-o-**


	5. Continued Hope

**It's All Downhill**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter four..._**

_With renewed effort, the Doctor stomped through mud and debris, picking himself up many times when he'd fallen but never stopping his forward momentum. He wouldn't until he found her._

_"Rose!" he cried, pulling at the living mud pile until it was free, landing beside him as they both fell backwards into the muck._

_Drawing desperate gasps of air, the figure he'd thought was Rose suddenly wiped his face, revealing not Rose, but Efrim. The Doctor helped him to sit up._

_As the old man's eyes began to focus and his breathing calmed down, recognition struck him like a slap in the face. "Doctor! You survived!"_

_He nodded, wiping away much of the mud from Efrim's head and shoulders. "As did you. Let's hope we're not the only ones," the Time Lord replied somberly._

**.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Continued Hope**

**.**

The Doctor stood stiffly, offering his hand to Efrim. The man took it, but moaned in pain as he started to stand then abruptly sat back down, mud splashing all around him.

"Efrim?"

"My leg - I think it's been banged up a bit. Just give me a minute, it'll be all right."

The Time Lord looked at him warily then bent down, wrapping his fingers around the limb Efrim held gently with an arthritic hand. Feeling his way down the leg from thigh to ankle, the Doctor noted the old man's grimace as he gingerly probed the appendage until he'd confirmed his suspicions.

"It's moderately sprained, not broken. But you won't be able to move around without considerable discomfort, and even if you tried, you'd be slow at best." The Doctor sighed as he stood, looking at the older gentleman sadly. "Efrim, I can't take you down the hill with me, and I can't stay up here with you. Do you understand?"

"I do. Go. Find your woman."

The Time Lord nodded then helped Efrim to stand, finding a large, sturdy branch for him to use as a crutch as he made his way up the hill. The Doctor then began walking away as quickly as he could through the thickening mud down the hill.

"Doctor?" Efrim called out.

He stopped and turned in one fluid motion. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded sadly. "Wasn't your fault. You tried to make them listen to reason when you came for me." Sighing, he resumed his journey.

**-o-**

"Rose!" The Doctor's voice was growing hoarse, calling out for his companion for over an hour with no response from the one person he searched for. He'd found a couple of women along his search, dazed and confused but not hurt too badly, and ushered them up the hill while he continued downward, his disappointment clear.

Fear grew inside him with each step he took, and with it a rage toward the men who wouldn't listen to his pleas. Blame would help no one, but the Time Lord embraced it, keeping his sanity by letting his anger grow while tamping down his fears, all the while continually calling out for Rose. If he lost her because of them...

"Doctor!"

He looked up from the ground he watched while taking his steps carefully, wondering if perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Rose?"

"Over here, Doctor!"

His head whipped around toward the left, finding a large tree trunk on its side with a human holding on for dear life. His human.

"You're alive!" he hollered happily, moving as quickly as he could toward her.

Rose smiled, her white teeth contrasting sharply with the mud covering her hair, skin, and clothing. She began carefully sliding herself over the tree trunk, facing him as he approached.

The Doctor walked as expeditiously as possible, his thoughts wandering to how good she looked as a brunette, and suddenly he began laughing. Relief washed over him as his worry and fear dissipated. His Rose. She was safe - and apparently as resilient as ever - and just ... There.

Alive.

He grabbed Rose in the fiercest of hugs, clinging to her as if his very life depended upon embracing her warmth and feeling her arms wrap around him in return. She did, of course, hugging him back whole-heartedly.

"You all right?" he asked, loosening his hold only long enough to be able to look in her eyes when she responded.

"I'll live. What happened?" she asked with astonishment, eyeing the destruction which surrounded them.

"The villagers blew the dam," he replied, pulling Rose's hand sightly to urge her to stand beside him.

"But what about all those people?"

"So far I've found Efrim and two of the women. From the sounds of it, there are obviously a few others out there - probably the men who caused all this destruction to begin with." Both he and Rose looked up, seeing a few villagers making their way down the hill as they searched for more survivors. "They just wouldn't listen to me, dammit!"'

"Ow!" Rose cried out, and the Doctor released her hand quickly, realizing he'd been squeezing it, bearing down on the limb hard as his anger resurfaced.

"Sorry."

He turned to face her again, laying his hands gently on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises I s'pose, but nothin' a really hot shower won't fix later on." Rose began looking around again. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the TARDIS?"

The Time Lord's focus turned sharply up the hill, looking toward where he'd left the vessel. He closed his eyes when he saw empty space, seeming to concentrate for a moment.

It felt like ages to Rose before he looked at her again, and more moments passed before he finally replied.

"I don't know."

**-o-**

**_To be continued..._**

**-o-**


	6. Unbelievable

**It's All Downhill**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter five..._**

_"I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises I s'pose, but nothin' a really hot shower won't fix later on." Rose began looking around again. "Doctor?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Where's the TARDIS?"_

_The Time Lord's focus turned sharply up the hill, looking toward where he'd left the vessel. He closed his eyes when he saw empty space, seeming to concentrate for a moment._

_It felt like ages to Rose before he looked at her again, and more moments passed before he finally replied._

_"I don't know."_

**.**

**Chapter Six:**

**Unbelievable**

**.**

The Doctor had spoken, but Rose wasn't listening. The words he'd said just couldn't be true. He was connected to his ship - it was alive and he was telepathic and so was the TARDIS, for that matter - and he had to know where she was because on some level he should be able to _feel_ her presence. The Time Lord's nonsensical claim that he didn't know where the vessel was _had_ to be a mistake. It was absurd. Just like her surroundings, because she remembered this place with its green grass and fields of plantation and women gossiping and children playing, and this - this was all wrong. Just like the Doctor's words.

The ground was gray and brown, and there was no green anywhere. Rose looked up the hill to where she'd last seen the TARDIS standing so tall and proud. There was nothing. She was confused and suddenly felt so very bereft that her chest became tight, and the light began to disappear.

**-o-**

"Rose. Come on, look at me. That's it. Stay with me."

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the figure above her until it became clear.

"Doctor?"

He nodded. "Looks like you took a good knock to the head when the dam burst. Of course, it could've been much, much worse." He looked away from her for a moment.

As Rose became more aware of things, she realized she was cradled by the Time Lord's arms while being held practically in his lap. "What happened?"

"Ah. Well, I'd say information overload compounded by a moderate concussion."

She sat up with the Doctor's help. "What's that mean, exactly?"

"You fainted."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. Perfectly normal reaction to all that's happened. Think you can stand?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor held her carefully as he stood, cautious of the slippery mud beneath them both as he helped Rose up as well. "All right?" he asked. Rose nodded.

They began walking slowly up the hill, the Time Lord keeping a firm hold on Rose with an arm wrapped around her waist.

They walked for many minutes in silence, watching the survivors and sympathizing with their grief as they continued searching the ruins of the once beautiful landscape, now barren.

When Rose stopped suddenly, the Doctor looked instantly concerned. "Rose?"

She looked at him strangely for a moment. "Did you say you didn't know where the TARDIS was?"

"Yes."

"So she's, I mean ... Doctor? Was the ship destroyed?"

"What? No. No! Oh no, Rose, she's all right. She's lived through much worse things than this - meteor showers, solar bursts ... The Time War," he finished quietly.

"But I thought you said -"

"I said I didn't know where the TARDIS was, not that I couldn't tell whether she was still here or not. The ship is definitely somewhere near, and most likely unharmed. She may be buried a bit in the muck, but we've faced far worse, she and I. She's fine. We'll be fine too, Rose. I promise you."

"Yeah, but what about all these people?" Rose asked as they began walking again.

"They did this to themselves," he stated flatly, then began moving forward.

Rose put her hand on his forearm, stopping him. "Not _all_ of them, Doctor."

The Time Lord sighed, knowing his companion was right. "We can offer help to those who want it, but you've got to understand, most of the survivors will likely be the very men who chose to do this to themselves to begin with. They might not be so willing to have us lend a hand."

"You mean they're gonna let their stupid pride get in the way of rescuin' folks?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Rose looked around thoughtfully for a moment before taking the Doctor's hand and pulling him forward. "Well then, I suppose it's up to us to make 'em realize what's more important right now," she stated confidently.

The Doctor couldn't help the admiration reflected in his eyes as Rose lead him up the hill.

**-o-**

Reaching their destination, Rose and the Doctor both turned to look downward, taking in all of the massive destruction done by the force of the water released from the dam. For her, it was difficult to comprehend how something so simple as water could do so much damage. For the Time Lord, it was easy. He'd seen worse throughout his many years, and regrettably he knew he'd likely see far more. He was pulled from his ruminations when Rose shivered almost violently.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, just cold. This wet mud stuck all over me isn't helpin'."

The Time Lord nodded as they both turned around and noticed what little remained of the dam. Their eyes fell upon the few wooden beams left standing, broken awkwardly as they'd been wrung outward from the force of the suddenly freed lake. The church and the reservoir maintenance buildings were gone, as was the TARDIS, which had been between the two stone structures.

A few men, women, and children had gathered where the church once stood, sitting on pieces of what was left of the farthest wall. Some were obviously in shock and some too injured to help with the search efforts, or both. Beside the church, where once was a playground, was now a resting place for the bodies that had been found and laid side by side.

Rose's breath hitched.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Let's do this."

**-o-**

**_To be concluded..._**

**-o-**


	7. The Downhill Path

**It's All Downhill**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter six..._**

_A few men, women, and children had gathered where the church once stood, sitting on pieces of what was left of the farthest wall. Some were obviously in shock and some too injured to help with the search efforts, or both. Beside the church, where once was a playground, was now a resting place for the bodies that had been found and laid side by side._

_Rose's breath hitched._

_"Ready?" the Doctor asked._

_"Yeah," she sighed. "Let's do this."_

**.**

**Chapter Seven:  
The Downhill Path**

**.**

A scream to their left had the Doctor and Rose looking beside them, spotting a woman trying to outrun an approaching Grova Nostra. It began chasing her, its light weight allowing it easy maneuverability atop the mud as it gained speed.

Rose gasped, clearly shocked by the insect-looking animal. She remembered the Time Lord had said that they were a bit like the fire ants from Earth, only fifteen times larger and much more aggressive, and they lived around the water. But the lake had been nearly drained now, and the creatures were beginning to relocate.

The Doctor and his traveling companion were too far away to help the woman being chased - that much was obvious - but neither could just stand by idly.

The Doctor reached in his pocket, retrieving the sonic screwdriver on the first grab. He brought it up to his face as he began working the settings.

"Please, please, please, please, please," he spoke toward it, hoping it would work after being buried in the mud with him not too long before. When the high pitched screeching noise began and the Grova Nostra made a hasty retreat, the Time Lord exhaled with relief, turning the settings down enough that the humans could no longer hear it, but the creatures could, and would likely stay away from the area as long as it was transmitting.

The Doctor watched Rose as she moved as quickly as she could toward the woman, who had collapsed when the creature stopped its chase. He soon followed her.

"There will likely be more of Grova Nostra moving this way soon," he warned. "The low sonic emissions will keep them away for now, but once I turn it off, they'll come back. There's enough moisture here now for them to feel just as comfortable as they were around the lake."

"That's our problem to deal with," a loud voice interrupted from behind the Time Lord, causing him to turn abruptly. "Come, Arine," he said to the woman who'd been chased by the creature.

"She's still a bit shaky," Rose said, helping the woman stand.

"Well, if that's all she is then she's lucky. Arine!"

As the woman stepped toward him, Rose grasped her arm gently. "You don't have to leave with him," she spoke softly.

"But I do - Grodin is my husband," she replied innocently. "Besides, where else would I go?"

Rose turned her focus on the man. "I bet you're one of those men that caused all this to begin with, too ignorant to accept help when it was offered."

The patches of skin on Grodin's face not covered in mud began turning red as his hands balled into fists. Rose watched him defiantly, never dropping her eyes from his glare. When the man's arm raised to slap her, however, it was stopped midway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Doctor spoke with quiet menace, his fingers wrapped painfully around Grodin's wrist.

Arine's husband stared at the Time Lord for only a moment before looking away. "Let me go," he said, nodding in silent agreement not to attempt that again. He grabbed Arine by the arm and lead her away from the travelers.

"Thanks," Rose said, looking at the Doctor gratefully.

"You're welcome," he replied, eyeing his companion for only a moment before looking around at the villagers who were either climbing up the hill or already there.

"Everyone listen up!" he suddenly yelled, startling Rose. "All of you - that's right." The Doctor watched as they gave him their attention. "We want to help you - that is all we've been trying to do since we've arrived. But you've been stubborn and you've made a mistake far worse than I can fix. I'm still willing to help you, though. I can take you somewhere else - a planet with abundant land and water where you can start over. It's up to you whether or not you accept."

Grodin, one of the few people who did not attempt to give the Time Lord his attention, suddenly turned around and began laughing. "You can't take us anywhere!" he scoffed. "You're just as trapped here as the rest of us. Your ship is gone! You have nothing! We'll have no more of your offers of help!"

The Doctor looked around at the rest of the people. "Is that it, then? Does he speak for all of you?"

He and Rose watched as the others all either looked down or away, not meeting their eyes.

"Very well," he continued, his voice tinged with sadness. "I can't force you to come with me, but rest assured, Rose and I will not be staying to witness your suffering."

He held out his hand and Rose took it willingly, then they began walking away.

When they had walked far enough down the hill that the villagers could not hear them speak, Rose stopped and turned toward the Doctor. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

He pointed forward to the left. There sitting amongst the ruins of homes and trees washed down toward the valley was the TARDIS. She was covered in mud and limbs and in their eyes, she looked more beautiful than they had ever seen her before.

They reached the doors of the ship twenty minutes later after carefully walking down the hill of muck and mud, relief evident as both the Time Lord and Rose touched tentative fingers to her frame. Simultaneously, they then both looked back up the hill one last time.

The once thriving population of two-hundred thirty seven villagers had been brought down to merely forty-two people in the blink of an eye, all due to their unseeing lack of wisdom. If only they'd listened to him...

While thunder boomed above them, the Doctor and Rose stared at the chaotic remains a few moments. The Doctor unlocked the door and they both entered the TARDIS.

Ironically, as the doors of the time traveling ship closed behind them, rain began to fall.

**-o-**

**_The End._**

**-o-**


End file.
